Just A Peek
by Jeshikah
Summary: One night after The Gang goes to the movies something happenes between Trunks & Pan
1. Headaches and not so great News

Just a Peek   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
**** 

"Oh come on! That was definitely the all time greatest movie ever!" Bra shouted out 

"No Way! Attack of the kill slerm was the greatest!" Goten replied idiotically 

Trunks looked back at Pan was was balled up in the corner of the car. "Pan are you okay?" 

"Yeah Trunks... I'm fine..." 

Trunks stepped down on the gas pedal as the light switched from red to green. 

"NO WAY! ATTACK OF THE KILL SLERM WAS THE MOST TOTALLY GROSS FEST MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!" Bra screamed out 

"Yeah, well David's Love Song was the most gross make out fest movie I have ever seen..." Goten mumbled 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" 

"Nothing Bra, Goten didn't say anything..." Trunks looked back at Pan then turned back to the road. "Just sit down and shut up until we get home, okay?" 

"Fine!" Goten and Bra said at the same time 

**** 

"URRRAHHH!!!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT GOTEN!!!!" Bra screamed out 

"Trunks?" Pan asked in a lowered voice 

"Do you have any aspirin or anything that will make this head-ache go away?" 

"Nope sorry..." 

Pan whined a bit. "Damnit... You sure?" 

"Yeah Pan I'm sure... You can go lay down in my room if you want though." 

"Thanks." Pan said and ran out of the room 

"YOUR SUCH A BARBIE DOLL!" 

"YOUR SUCH A LAME-O DORKUS IDIOT SHIT-FOR-BRAINS MONKEY!!!" 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Trunks yelled out 

Bra and Goten froze. "Uh-huh... Sure." Both replied and sat down on the couch not saying a word 

**** 

About an hour had passed. Goten was asleep on the couch, Bra had already gone up to bed. 

'Getting late...' Trunks thought and head up to his room. 

Trunks took off his shirt and pants forgetting that Pan was there. 

Trunks sat down at his desk and pulled out a hentai manga. "Oh yeah ... that's nice... " Trunks leaned his head back then sat back up and turned the page. 'WOAH! She looks like Pan!' Trunks thought and put the manga away. 'Hum... Pan... OH SHIT I FORGOT! PAN IS IN MY ROOM!' Trunks smacked his forehead and turned around to see Pan asleep in his bed. "heh..."   
Trunks cocked his head to the right a bit and stared at her face. 'NO! Bad Trunks! She's only 14... but she looks so hot...' Trunks thought and whimpered a bit. 'I Cant... Maybe... just a peek... no one would know...' Trunks stood up lowering his ki, and proceeded to walk to the bed. Trunks pulls the comforter slowly down to the end of the bed, revealing her baggy PJ's. Trunks unbuttons her shirt revealing her breast's. Trunks bites his lips. 'There I looked... shame on me, she's 14!' Trunks thought to himself wanting t see more. Trunks unties her pants and pulls them almost all the way off. 'Damn Pan is hotter than I though... Damnit Trunks... Just pull her pants back up and walk away... DAMNIT! I cant do it...' Trunks puts his hand on her thigh and rubs it up and down softly, slipping his fingers under her panties from time to time. 'Fuck! I'm starting to get hard... down boy...' Trunks moves onto the bed, sitting above Pan. He grabs the top of her panties on both sides with his hands and lowered the just below her knees. Trunks slides his hands over her belly to her hips. He continually slides down further and gently spreads her legs apart to look at her, 'Just a little look... just a look...' Trunks placed his hand against her bare skin and presses against the vulva, while slightly moving his hand up and down, sometimes pressing apart the lips and letting them slip between his fingers. He wipes his hand on the sheet and slowly pulls out his dick from his boxers. 'No Trunks!... What the hell am I thinking... I cant help it...' Trunks slid himself into her gently, moving around inside her slowly. 'Trunks stop! THis is rape man... don't want to do this...' 

Pan moves slightly and Trunks slips out of her. Quickly buttoning up her shirt and placing her pants back on her. He lifted the blanket and covered her body. 'What was I thinking?' Trunks asked himself as he grabbed a pillow off of the bed and laid down on the floor. 

**** 

About three months later... 

"Mom..." Pan said in a lightened tone 

"Yes sweaty?" Videl turned around to face her daughter 

"I... I think..." Pan stopped 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing Mom..." Pan said flew out of the house. 

**** 

"Hey Pan... What's wrong?" Bra asked on curiosity and sat down on her bed beside her friend 

"I think I may be pregnant..." 

Trunks walked by Bra's room and listened in on there conversation as he always had done before. 

"Pregnant? How?... With who?" Bra asked Stunned 

Trunks' jaw dropped open as he listened in 

"I don't know..." 

"You don't know?... How could be so stupid? I thought you were smarter than that Pan!" 

"That's just it Bra!... I never had sex before, I far as I'm concerned I'm still a virgin!" 

"Pan! Come On... You don't *JUST* get pregnant!" 

"I know Bra... I know..." 

**** 

"Pan... Can I talk to you?" Trunks asked as Pan was walking out of Bra's room. 

"Sure what is it?" 

Trunks motioned for Pan to go in his room. After they were in he locked the door 

"So, what do you need to talk to me for?" 

"I heard that you might be... pregnant." 

Pan lowered her head. "Yeah... but I don't know how..." 

"I might know..." Trunks let out slowly. 

Pan looked up. "What?" 

"You remember that night about three months ago when we all want to the movies, you got a head ache, and slept in my room that night?" 

"Yeah what about it?" 

"I couldn't help it... sorry Pan..." 

Pan sat still in shock 

Trunks moved over to her and took her hands in his. "Pan, I'm really sorry, I didn't think this would happen." 

Pan was still silent 

"Pan if in fact you do have a child... I promise I will take care of it..." 

"Trunks..." Pan paused "How the hell am I supposed to tell My mom and My Dad that I may be having your child? What am I to tell them? How can I even raise this kid? Trunks, I''m 14... I cant do that!" 

"I Can help..." 

"How Trunks? How the hell can you even..." 

Trunks kissed Pan stopping her from talking. Trunks broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers, staring straight into her eyes. "Pan whatever you need I will get it... This is more my fault than anyone's... and I don't expect you to take the fall alone..." 


	2. What Do You Think?

**This story was supposed to be a One Shot but ppl are asking me to update it.******

**Do you guyz think I should make more chapters to this or what? Please let me know.******

**If you guyz want more of this story, you got it and i'll start working on it later today if you all want.******

**But if not, then its less work for me and I can work on my other fics.******

**Thanks for your time.******

**Ja ne******

**-Videl**


End file.
